Sleep, dear Pine Tree
by CloudNineInsanity
Summary: Dipper didn't know if he could sleep anymore, he was at the risk of losing his friendship with his sister and to lead a normal and good life as he fell deeper, and deeper into his obsession. (Billdip, Older!Dipper/Bill.)


Quick little one-shot of a paring that I ship and deeply interested in. Thanks to Inumaru12 who made me ship it after I read her story _Wonderland_. If you haven't read it, go check it out! It's a good story even if you don't ship the paring.

Also this is Older!Dipper/Bill Cipher. (I can't seriously write this if Dippin' sauce was still a child.)

* * *

><p>He could feels the nips of frost prick at his nose as well as the scent of dying grass, the wind blew against his back sending a rush of coldness down his spine, shivering the boy wrapped his arms around himself as if in a self-protective hug. He looked out towards the vast woodland that lay out before him, blanket by a thick, clean sheet of snow.<p>

Dipper sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting to feel currently. Had Mable been right? That his interest in this little town gone into a full blown obsession? His needs and wants to know the secret somehow had become the first thought of his day, his last one… one that always haunted him. In fact, someday he'd forget to eat or sleep, it'd take Mable to wake him from his trance and make him do these things. It worried his family, watching just sit there and read and read, take notes and generally not living life.

It had become worse when the dreams started,

The sensation of pain and misery always invading his body, all in want for knowledge had become something that he gladly welcomed in his slumber. The feeling of claws running down his body, for the promise of secrets of the universe. Maybe there was something wrong with him, with his obsession. Perhaps it was truly unhealthy, seeing as he'd give up so much to know…

The more he thought, the more he realized his thirst for the secrets had been destroying his friendship with his sister, ruined his chance at getting something good in life, destroyed… his breath hitched when he felt something touch his shoulders. Staying still, Dipper didn't move; his eyes opened wide to stare at the winter wonderland.

A shiver went down his spine, not from the cold of the weather, but from the chill of something… different. Something that stood behind him, it's hands touching his shoulders, it's claws digging into his skin. The pure energy that radiated of the creature, in blats of something colder than the snow itself.

Was it wrong he found it comforting?

Maybe that was why he was out here, sitting atop the mystery shack. His longing for this sensation, but it wasn't the same and now feeling the real thing, well… it was great. Relaxing a bit, he leaned back; the back of his head touching the legs of the person, no, creature behind him…

"Why aren't you sleeping?" it asked, he started to shake realizing he could hear this voice as if it were whispering into his hear, although he knew that, that wasn't the case. "I can't." Dipper responded, he was brought back to the realization of why he was out here…

To resist his temptations, and break free from his addiction.

He felt the demons claws dig into his collar bone, making Dipper shudder at the pain as blood began to slowly dribble from the wound. Scarlett specks falling onto his chest. "I missed you." the voice said, the teenager shut his tightly, refusing to answer. He felt the claws dig dipper into his skin, blood continuing to flow. "Did you miss me too?" the demon asked, no response. Maybe if he could ignore it longer, it would go away.

But it didn't, the claws dug deeper and deeper and deeper into him; making the pain greater.

It was clear that the demon wasn't taking no for an answer.

Hesitantly, Dipper found his voice and spoke again, "Yes…" his voice merely a whisper, a very tired and weak one. "Good…" the voice purred and he felt the claws stop digging and now removed themselves from his new wounds. Relief washed over him, but also the odd need to feel that pain again hit him like a great wave.

"Go to sleep." it was not a question but a command, Dipper didn't know if he should listen as he continued to mentally struggle away from the grasp the creature had on him, did the demon make him feel the way he did? Did he force it upon him and make him think it was himself who wanted this? He wasn't sure.

"Go to sleep," it commanded again, the voice had anger laced in it's tone. "Can't…" Dipper said squeezing his eyes shut tighter. Suddenly he felt the hands that were touching both his shoulders disappeared, and instead were placed on his sides and suddenly… he gasped loudly at suddenly having those claws pierce into him again, except quicker and more unexpected. "Go to sleep, my dear Pine Tree." it said, it's voice had become gentler; although Dipper knew the demon wasn't happy with his current resistance.

Dipper wasn't sure if there was some sort of poison in those sharp claws, he couldn't find himself to keep away much longer. The determination he felt once upon a time faded away and he knew he was back into the control of the demon. "Fine." he breathed, the energy behind him flickered and the creature knew he was going to obey now. He felt the claws, the touch and energy disappear making him needy to have it all back near him again.

Standing up, and ignoring the jolting pains he had, he crawled into the attic through the window and stood beside his bed for a second thinking his choice ove.

It had been decided.

Dipper Pines knew as soon as his head hit the pillow and his eyes closed, that he had failed and he could never elude the power that Bill Cipher had over him.


End file.
